


Ochre

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: OchreSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Ochre

All at once through door wheels a flurry of ochre hair and the sweetest voice singing “Rudy, Rudy, where are you?” Everyone in the room turns toward the woman and her smile lights up the room, she looks at Rudy, “there you are” and turns her smile on Barbara “hi, I’m Neeccee, you must be Barbara, it’s so nice to meet you.” Neeccee turns to Rudy and says, “did you show her the iPad? Instantly Neeccee’s eyes light on the new wheelchair “Oh look at this cool chair, sweet ride.” As Neecce checks out the new wheelchair, Harley is laying the Batgirl gear out on the bed for Barbara to put on.


End file.
